Determinate
by BelieveInYourDreams4Life
Summary: After the Nasty Burger explostion Danny fled from Amity Park and ended up in the town where it all began. Danny see when the Lemonade Mouth is formed and learn the true power of friendship. But will his past come back to haunt him? Read to find out! MAYBE PAIRINGS, RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed that it's **_**no Lemonade Mouth and Danny Phantom crossover**_**! I know that not many of you will read it, I do, but I would be happy if you gave it a shot! ****I present you the first Lemonade Mouth and Danny Phantom crossover****! :)**

Six students sat in the basement of the detention and fiddled with some stuff they had on the bench. Olivia White, a shy girl with a beautiful singing voice, Wendell "Wen" Gifford, master of the keyboard, but hates his dad's new girlfriend, Charles "Charlie" Delago, a beautiful boy with a great talent with the drums, but his parents want him to play football, Stella Yamada, a girl who rocks on the guitar and always try to get their voices heard, Mohini "Mo" Banjaree, a girl who is good at bass, cello and violin, but is hindered by her father who wants her to become his ferfekta Indian girl ... And Daniel Fenton, a mysterious guy who never says anything, parents who never come to meetings or to school and baggy clothes. He is good at little about anything, but there is no one knows.

"This will not do!" The music teacher said with an angry voice and gets everyone's attention. The music teacher had red cloth and threw one on their respective benches. "Instead of doing nothing we should pack up, come on!" She walked in front of boxes of music stuff. There was a thud from upstairs. "No, enough is enough! Tidy up and I'll talk to the headmaster!" Then there was the woman by the door and toward the principal's office.

"Well, then we should probably do as she says," Olivia said, and stood up.

"You are right," Sa Mo and stood up she. Wen hesitated, but got up after a sigh.

"Sure!" Charlie was still sitting down, just like Daniel.

"No way!" Charlie said, and sat with his arms crossed. The others were starting to pack up by now.

"Come on, I'm not going to get into trouble because of you!" Mo said angrily. Charlie drummed his fingers on the table. Wen started throwing the keys up in the air and catch them again, while it got a steady rhythm. The others perceived it, and with Daniel, but he was the only one who didn't care. Mo went to the cello and started playing, Charilie went to the drums and started playing... and Olivia began to sing:

_Na na na na na, na na _

_Take a look around _

_Who would have thought we'd all be here? _

_So let's mess around _

_Cause the future is unclear _

_We've got nothing better to do _

_We're just trying to get through _

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you hear me? _

_Yeah _

Daniel listened on their song. He didn't recognize it.

_Let the music groove you _

_Let the melody move you _

_Feel the beat and just let go _

_Get the rhythm into your soul _

_Let The Music Take You _

_Anywhere it wants to _

_When we're stuck and can not get free _

_No matter what, we'll still be singing _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn up the music _

_It's all we've got _

_We're gonna use it _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn up the music _

_Yeah _

For the first time in a long time he smiled, and it surprised him.

_All we have now _

_Let's make the most of this _

_Come on break it out _

_So everyone can hear it _

_They do not have to understand _

_But we'll Make Them if They Can _

_Do you hear me? _

_Are you with me? _

_Yeah _

_Let the music groove you _

_Let the melody move you _

_Feel the beat and just let go _

_Get the rythm into your soul _

_Let The Music Take You _

_Anywhere it wants to _

_When we're stuck and can not get free _

_No matter what, we'll still be singing _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn up the music _

_It's all we've got _

_Turn up the music _

_Yeah _

_Let the music groove you _

_Let the melody move you _

_Feel the beat and just let go _

_Get the rythm into your soul _

_Let The Music Take You _

_Anywhere it wants to _

_When we're stuck and can not get free _

_No matter what, we'll still be singing _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn up the music _

_It's all we've got _

_Turn up the music _

_Yeah _

The music teacher came into the room, completely shocked. Olivia, Charlie Wen, Mo and Stella saw it and immediately said sorry while they sat on the back seats. Then she looked angry, but when she opened her mouth to start yelling at them, she felt a hand on his shoulder. She turned around and there was Daniel. He looked calm and smiled slightly.

"They were really good," he said, and it shocked them all. Then he sat down again, still calm. The woman was shocked. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, but nothing came out. She looked at the clock.

"You can go now," she finally said, and sat down at the desk, eyes wide in shock.

Before they parted, they looked at Daniel.

"Thanks... Daniel" Oliva said nervously. He smiled.

"Call me Danny," he said and left.

The others went seperate ways


	2. READ ALL OF IT

_**This is the last update from me and I really feel bad about it. I don't really like DP or any other. I lost my spark for it long ago and now I've seen Big Hero 6 and I really loved it. I'm making a fan fiction about it, but I won't post it until it's done. I actually talked to the Swedish author Laura Trenter for tips a few years ago and now I'll do as she told me. Start with the end and middle and write the start last. My last teacher Ulrika said that too 'cause she actually posted a book that's in the library now (the Swedish library). That's why I won't keep this up.**_

_**All of my stories are up for adoption, but if you're going to adopt one of them please tell me **__**how. **__**I've never really done it before 'cause I made my account last summer and stuff. I'll change my username to because I spelled wrong, but I'm Swedish and I had just written my first text in English.**_

_**I'm so sorry for this, I really am, but I know that one of you can do this because **__**I believe in you**__**!**_

_**I hope your tear has been great and that your 2015 will be even better **___

_**I hope to get good response on my stories to come. Since I'm in Sweden I only get 2-3 things to do at home every week and I'm in school for six hours. I can't write on the computer all the time, but I'll do my best and I'll never say that life got in the way or something like that because I know that it is a lie.**_

_**Now go read other stories with big smiles on you faces' because now we can leave these stories behind and start something new!**_


End file.
